The Truth of Magic
by AlexRyzlinGold
Summary: It is only with Regina's help that Emma is able to save her parents lives, but after Cora's betrayal, Snow finds it hard to trust Regina. She's a magic user too, after all. FTL AU. Established SQ. For Day Six, 'Truth Serum' of SwanQueen Week


Friday: **Truth Serum**

Cora's betrayal had come as a shock to everyone but Regina. She had known from the moment her mother agreed to work for the White Kingdom that eventually something would have to give and Cora would attack. She harboured too much hate towards Snow's mother for there to be any other outcome. So while Cora played the Whites, Regina watched from her position as a scullery maid and spent her spare time forging an amulet that would deflect her mother's magic, because no one deserved to face her mother's force without some sort of back up. What Regina hadn't expected was to develop some form of affection for the Swan Princess. Emma, who often escaped her royal duties to visit the kitchen where she would chat with Red and Granny while stealing away bites of food, could be positively charming. She had noticed Regina on her first day because of how often she ventured into the kitchens. Regina had tried, at first to stay away from Emma. Mixing with the royalty Cora was targeting was never a good idea, but Emma had proven herself persistent and soon Emma came to the kitchens for an entirely different reason.

/-/-/-/

Cora had kept to herself for almost an entire week so Regina had rushed to make sure she had the amulet ready. Regina was washing potatoes when she finally felt the tinge of powerful magic in the air that she had been expecting for a long time. She dropped the potato she was holding and rushed up to Emma, handing her the amulet from around her neck.

"Take this, wear it and go to your parents. As long as you're wearing it her magic can't touch you."

"Regina? What are …"

"Emma." Regina said quickly, cutting her off. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Then go to the throne room and protect your parents."

Emma nodded and rushed off with her sword drawn. The Huntsman passed through the door shortly after Emma left.

"Lady Regina! It's happening."

"I know, Huntsman." She lifted her dress and headed towards the door. "I've already sent the Princess off. At the very least she'll buy us sometime. Hopefully the amulet will drive Mother off, but you've got the dagger just in case?"

The Huntsman patted his belt and nodded. It had taken years to find the dagger that gave Cora her power. Regina was reluctant to use it to end her mother's life though, because at least this way Regina knew who she was going up against. The Dark One's powers corrupted absolutely, and no one would be safe from their touch if they were to absorb them. Regina headed straight past him as quickly as possible in the long maid's dress she wore. The Huntsman followed behind her, his long strides making keeping up with Regina easy. They entered the throne room just as Cora screamed her hatred at Emma and disappeared in a plume of purple smoke. Regina sighed in relief. Another kingdom was free of her mother, though likely not for long. Regina had never so blatantly gone against her and there was no way Cora hadn't felt her magic in the amulet around Emma's neck. Damn Emma from drawing her in. Regina had just meant to put the pieces back together after her mother blown through and extracted her vengeance on Queen Snow. It was so much easier to hide in the shadows and right her mother's wrongs when Cora was well and truly gone.

Regina's sigh was loud enough to draw the attention of the nearest guard who turned to her, his sword still draw.

"You should not be here, maid. Go back to the kitchens."

Regina ignored him and surveyed the room. Not a single window was left unbroken and several bodies lay around the room. It would be too much to hope they were all merely unconscious.

"I said, get back to the kitchen!" The guard yelled as he took a step forward.

The Huntsman drew his bow and aimed it at the guard's face as he took a step in front of Regina. Where Regina's sigh had attracted the guard's attention, his yelling attracted Emma's attention. She rushed to Regina, ignoring the Huntsman and pulled her into a hug.

"You saved their lives, Regina. Thank you."

The guard was forced to stand down with Emma so close, but he didn't sheath his sword, nor did the Huntsman put away his bow.

"Emma?"

Emma turned to her parents and held a hand out to Regina.

"Mother. Father. This is Regina. She is the one who gave me the amulet that stopped Cora's magic."

Queen Snow narrowed her eyes. "And how did Regina know that it would work?"

"I am not an amateur. When I create something it works."

"You're a magic user?" Snow questioned hesitantly.

Human magic users, while useful were generally feared. Centuries of Rumpelstiltskin terrorising the land had left its mark. Cora had been heralded a hero for his defeat, no one knowing she would be just as bad in the long run, if not worse.

"Yes."

"I'm sure you can understand my reluctance to trust another magic user so soon after Cora proved her true colours."

"Who said anything about trust?" Snapped Regina. "I came to your castle to stop Cora and I have done so. I do not need your _trust_."

"Mother!" Emma yelled. "You are being rude. Regina has been nothing but helpful to us. She saved your life."

"As had Cora, but that didn't stop her from turning on us. I will not trust again so easily. Take her to the dungeon until this is settled."

The first guard who reached for Regina was met by the Huntsman's fist and the rest were pushed back by an invisible force when Regina waved her hand.

"I will not be incarcerated for another's crimes. If this is how you wish to act then I will leave you to deal with Cora when she comes back. Mark my words, she is not so easily defeated, and will be back with a plan to get her vengeance."

Emma ran a hand through her hair and stomped one foot in frustration. "Mother, she has already helped us once today. I don't care if you trust her, but we need her. Not a single thing we did hurt Cora. We didn't defeat her; we just stopped her for now."

"What do you suggest then, Emma?" Snow said harshly.

Emma floundered for a few seconds before turning to Regina.

"Would you take a truth potion?"

"If I knew what was in it."

"Good." Emma turned to Snow. "Get Blue to make a truth potion and you'll have all the answers you need."

/-/-/-/

It took Blue minimal time to make the potion. She spent most of the time explaining to Regina what she had put in it. Snow had also watched the potion being made and insisted they start the questioning straight away. She had wanted to go back to the throne room but Emma guided them to the library where everyone settled in comfortable chairs before Snow started her interrogation.

"What is your name and title?"

"Lady Regina. Regent of the Wild Kingdom, and Maleficent's heir."

That caused Snow to pause. There were stories about Maleficent's heir; a wildly powerful witch who was just as comfortable with the animals in Maleficent's kingdom as she was with the humans. While Maleficent mostly stayed away from most other kingdom's business, any alliance with her was a much sought one.

"Were you involved in the attack, in any way?"

Regina scowled. "Yes."

Emma sighed. She could already see her mother jumping to conclusions. "In what way?"

"I knew Cora would eventually attack so I gained entrance to your castle as a servant. Then I created wards through the castle to tell me when she attacked and sent Emma to you with the amulet I created that turned Cora's magic away."

"Why Emma?" Snow snapped.

"Because she trusted me, and you trust her to protect you and your kingdom. I knew she would take the amulet and do what I asked without complaint."

"You used her?" Snow shouted, almost rising from her chair. Charming's hand on her knee was the only thing that kept her put.

"I use everyone to varying degrees. But that was not my intent with Princess Emma. Using her to protect you was simply the easiest way to keep her safe, which was my goal."

Charming sat up straight. "You're loyal to the crown then?"

"No."

"Are you loyal to me?" Emma asked softly.

"Yes, until my last breath."


End file.
